


Sentimental

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A late evening discussion between them turns into appreciation of Will's skills in various types of dance.





	Sentimental

"Did you dance at your wedding?"

Will looked up from his book with a smirk. "Did I what?"

Hannibal didn't even bother to look at him directly when he asked again. 

"Did you dance at your wedding?"

Will set his book down and leaned against the couch cushions. "We got married at the courthouse."

"I see."

"I don't think we ever danced the entire time we were married to be honest. Maybe at a wedding we were invited to? Not that there were many.”

Hannibal ran his pencil across the page in front of him, seemingly interested in his sketch. Will knew otherwise, the pinched look on his face when talking about Molly showed the jealousy he tried to hide.

"Did you dance with Mrs. Fell?"

The pencil faltered and Will felt a twinge of jealousy when it took Hannibal so long to answer.

"Yes, of course. We were keeping up the appearances of a married couple. It would have been quite odd if we didn't."

Will stood and walked to the record player that sat on the side table. He had a variety of them, they both did, and rarely spent evenings in quiet like this. He flipped through the stack of his own and smiled at one before laying the record down to start. 

Hannibal looked up at the first start of the lyrics. 

"Wise men say...."

"Sentimental this evening, Will?"

Will walked over to him and his smile widened when Hannibal turned as if anticipating. "Just this evening?"

Hannibal set down his sketchbook and Will grabbed his hand.

"Is this an invitation or a demand?" 

"I have to ask you to dance now?"

"It would be preferred than being manhandled without courtesy or..."

Will grabbed his hand and pulled Hannibal up without thought, their bodies flush against each other. He positioned their hands out and started to back Hannibal away from the desk chair, taking his other hand as they started to sway.

"You love it when I manhandle you."

"I think I know why your wife never danced with you. This is abysmal."

Will laughed and Hannibal's smile widened as he was turned expertly. When he was righted again and close enough to kiss Will did just that, the taste of sweet wine on his tongue a common one. He nuzzled his nose against Hannibal's and whispered, "How was that?"

"Better."

They swayed still, flush and warm, and when Will dipped him Hannibal grew hard against Will as he was righted again. He grinned and kissed by his ear. "I must be getting better, you usually don't get hard for at least another few minutes."

Hannibal's breath was warm against his ear. "Or perhaps I am just so bored that I have chosen to picture you nude to keep myself entertained."

Will dropped his left hand and grabbed Hannibal's tie, his hand slowly rising up from the bottom and making sure to tease his knuckles across the front of his chest. Hannibal gasped when Will pulled it tight and their mouths were just inches from another press of lips.

"Are you not entertained, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal was staring at his lips and the record faded out just as Hannibal growled, "If you do not immediately start to remove your clothing in the next few seconds I will remove them for you."

Will laughed and kissed him again as he directed Hannibal backward towards the couch. He let go of the tie as Hannibal fell back, and started to remove his shirt.

"What was that you were saying about my not being a good dancer?"

Hannibal had his shirt half open and his pants undone when he answered. 

"I've come to appreciate your skill."

Will tossed his shirt off and started to undo his pants. "Appreciate?"

Hannibal licked his lips as Will's pants fell to the floor. "Live for," he sighed as Will climbed over him, "and adore."

Will grinned and kissed him messily, his hands coming to tease just south of Hannibal's cock. When they parted both were breathless when he whispered, "Just wait until you see how good I am at the horizontal tango."

Hannibal shivered. "Oh I am quite familiar with your skills in that particular style of dance. But I can always use a refresher on the basics."

Will stroked him once and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Pay attention, I don't want to have to repeat anything."

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent, Mr. Graham?"

Will grinned. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
